


Good Little Soldier

by reichtrash



Category: Original Work, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: Hitler Youth, Hitlerjugend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: A Hitlerjugend boy learns something new.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Good Little Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story about my characters Friedrich and Helmut. Warning: this fic contains rape/non-con, underage. If you do not like this type of content, I would like to remind you about the [Three Laws of Fandom](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Three_Laws_of_Fandom). Also, I do not want advice or critique on my writing. I do this for fun.

Helmut was a boy in the Hitlerjugend and Friedrich was a concentration camp guard. Together, they are best friends who were inseparable. The 14 year old boy made a habit of sneaking out after his studies to see Friedrich. The dirty blonde hair and blue eyed man was a role model for the boy. Helmut's world was in his universe.

In their time together Friedrich would show him how to handle weapons and be a good soldier. After all, Helmut wanted to make something of himself. He wanted to be like Friedrich and be useful to the Führer. He had heard stories of boys his age going to the front line, but he didn't realize the severity of it. Some of them didn't come back.

The boy's uniform had not been touched by war... But perhaps by something else. Maybe Friedrich would go to show him something and put a hand on his small frame. At first Helmut thought nothing of it. But then a simple hand on the shoulder turned into a hand on the butt.

Helmut tried to tell himself that this is what best friends did. He couldn't help but feel that something was off. Nonetheless they continued to hang out.

And finally one day, something strange happened. Helmut skipped school entirely. He was curious about what Friedrich actually did as a soldier. Every time he'd try to bring it up, Friedrich would change the subject. So Helmut learned Friedrich's routine and followed him to the camp in secret.

The boy found himself on the outskirts of a dreary looking place surrounded by fences and watchtowers. But Helmut did not plan ahead and was caught. Just as Friedrich was making way to his post, he caught wind of a boy trying to sneak into the camp. His gut dropped and he had to excuse himself.

The boy was held in an office somewhere in the camp. He sat at the commanding officer's desk with a blanket draped around him. Friedrich and his superior stared him down.

"This boy tried to sneak into the camp... I wonder what drove him to do so?" The officer spoke up. He walked over to the boy and sighed. Meanwhile, Friedrich was thinking of what to say. He was having his own internal crisis.

"This won't happen again sir... He is my responsibility and he will be dealt with." Friedrich said while eyeing Helmut. There were hints of anger in his voice. The commanding officer nodded and released the two. Friedrich escorted the boy out of the camp while scolding him.

"What were you thinking Helmut?! You should be in school!" Friedrich said while pulling Helmut by the arm. Helmut tried his best to avoid eye contact.

"Sorry..." The boy uttered weakly.

"Your parents don't even know we hang out... God knows what would happen to us if they were to find out." Friedrich started to ramble a bit before realizing it only upset Helmut more. Friedrich paused in his tracks and sighed.

"I'm sorry Helmut. This is my fault... But listen to me. You shouldn't be here."

"Why?" Helmut sighed and looked up at Friedrich. The two exchanged a quiet glance.

"Because, this is a bad place."

"Then... Does that make you a bad person?"

"I- Look. This is not a place for young people like you. Focus on your schoolwork and be a good example to the Jungen in your class." Friedrich bent down to eye level and put his hands on Helmut's shoulders. He looked the boy directly in the eyes. He was serious but meant well. "Good boys do not hang out in such places like these."

"I understand... I won't come back." Helmut nodded. It seemed like something clicked in his brain. Some kind of awakening. Whatever it was, it seemed to mature him. He never returned to the camp and was grounded for several days. His parents never found out the reason why he skipped school. But Helmut made up some excuse about it having been for a girl his age.

Several days passed, and Helmut showed up at Friedrich's place as usual. Friedrich was out in the yard doing some type of labor. His hair was messy and in his face. He had part of his uniform on: a white undershirt, suspenders, trousers and some black jackboots.

Helmut stood in plain view before the man noticed him. Friedrich stopped what he was doing and smiled.

"I did not expect to see you for a while. Are you alright?" Friedrich walked over to Helmut. Friedrich tried to fix up his hair. He ran his fingers through the dirty blonde strands. Helmut watched him closely. The boy seemed to be mesmerized by it. It was an odd feeling, but it quickly went away. He gulped and snapped out of it.

"I- I'm fine. Sorry about the other day..."

"It's alright Helmut. I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Yeah... I guess."

"Let's go inside for a bit. I have something new to show you."

"Oh, okay!" Helmut suddenly perked up. He was curious as to what it could be. So like an obedient dog, he followed his master. The two entered the house and Helmut continued to trail behind Friedrich. Then to his bedroom.

"Sit on the bed." Friedrich commanded, but did so gently. Helmut nodded, still unaware of the man's true intentions. He hopped onto the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off. The boy was still in his Hitlerjugend uniform, but the most appealing part of it was the shorts, high socks, and boots.

"You want to be a good soldier right?"

"Of course!"

"Great..." Friedrich smiled and sat next to Helmut at the edge of the bed. He wrapped one of his arms around the boy's delicate frame. Helmut let out a deep breath and wanted to squirm in his place, but didn't.

"A good soldier knows how to relieve stress. We need an outlet, otherwise we won't perform well against the enemy." Helmut nodded and listened closely. "Now what do you think a soldier does when he is stressed?"

"I don't know..."

"I can show you." Helmut's eyes widened and his back straightened itself out. Friedrich put his palm to Helmut's crotch. He massaged him through the fabric of his uniform.

"I- I don't understand!" Helmut squeaked out, his voice cracked.

"Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. You are a good little soldier aren't you?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Good, because what I'm about to do is all part of the new thing I wanted to show you."

"..."

"You will be the best Junge in your class." Friedrich gently pushed Helmut down onto the bed. He kept caressing the boy's genitals though his clothes. Helmut arched his back in response. The boy was confused. Something felt wrong... Like it should be bad, but it didn't feel that way.

"That feels... Good doesn't it?" Friedrich smiled at Helmut, watching him closely. He observed every feature of the boy. Like Friedrich, his complexion was also Aryan. He looked like something in those propaganda posters he grew up seeing. Blonde hair, blue eyes, but his frame had not yet fully matured. Dainty, soft and untouched.

Friedrich was quick to unbutton the boy's shorts and undergarments. He pulled them down to his ankles. Helmut's most private parts were exposed. Helmut's face turned red as a cherry.

"I- I- I don't know what it's doing okay!" Helmut stuttered out. He was all flustered. But deep in the back of his mind, he knew something felt off. Despite this, he did not resist Friedrich entirely.

"It's normal Helmut. This happens to all boys when they get excited. It even happens to me." Friedrich reassured the boy and started to stroke his member. Helmut squirmed around, grabbing onto the bed sheets. Friedrich stopped what he was doing and calmed the boy. While Helmut's body was at rest, his heart was beating against his chest like a drum.

"Now this next part is difficult. It might hurt for a little bit, but I promise it will feel good." Friedrich slid his suspenders down. His trousers fell to the floor, freeing his erection. He moved in between Helmut's legs, prying them wide open. Friedrich stroked his shaft in a back and forth motion before putting the tip at Helmut's entrance. Helmut could feel it poking at him.

Slowly and gently, Friedrich forced himself into the boy. The two both groaned, but Helmut did more so out of pain.

"F-Friedrich!" Helmut whined. But Friedrich did not respond. He took his time to feel the warm and heat of the boy's insides. Once they both got acclimated to one another, he picked up the pace and thrusted harder. Helmut grimaced. Each snap of Friedrich's hips hurt him.

But he started to feel something weird. It didn't feel bad, but it didn't feel good. A feeling unlike any other. It was neutral, but leaned towards pleasurable. Helmut arched his back and reached out for Friedrich. And with the right thrust, an intense and quick feeling crashed down on Helmut. He let out a groan and sticky fluid spurted onto his stomach. Whatever this feeling was, it left as soon as it came.

Helmut melted into the bed and became a void. Not long after he finished, so did Friedrich. He rode out his orgasm, filling up Helmut, then collapsed onto the bed next to the boy. A silence fell over the room, then after a few minutes passed, a soft weeping could be heard. Helmut was crying.

"Shh, shh, shh... You did good." The boy was shaken up and reached out to Friedrich. He rolled over and fell into Friedrich’s embrace. Helmut buried his face into Friedrich's chest and sobbed. They held each other for a while before parting ways.

Helmut left a different person. The same boy he showed up with was no longer there.


End file.
